


drive me wild

by Anonymous



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, i like to put humour in my smut, jill is trans, this is pretty vanilla i didn't think i could do stuff like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dana comes home from work and fucks jill. it's just porn.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	drive me wild

Everything was okay now. Jill started her new job at N1RV-ANN-A, I found a new place, a little apartment, and she’d started living with me. I love coming home to her. I love having Fore with me.  _ That silly man _ . I’m working at a restaurant now. Somehow, I’ve managed to pick up cooking alongside keeping the knowledge of, well, everything else I’ve done in my life. Anyways, Jill and I have pretty similar hours. She works night shifts, but doesn’t come home too late. I also work night shifts, and my work is open pretty late, but I gotta stay even later to clean up and all that. Honestly, Jill gets home earlier than I do sometimes. But really, it’s whatever. I like seeing her when I come home.

Speaking of coming home and seeing my cute girlfriend, I’m doing just that. Look! It’s her! She’s sitting at the kitchen table, already out of her uniform and all comfy in pretty much her signature outfit: a t-shirt and, uh, panties.  _ Fucking adorable _ .

“Heya, Jill. Big day at the bar?” I drop my bags and take off my coat.

“Oh, Dana. Not much. Just,” she yawns, “Bored. Bored as shit.”

“Not for much longer, hon. Whatcha been doing?”

“Made a little midnight snack. Want some?” Jill hands me some popcorn.

“Hell yeah,” I take a handful and sit down on the couch.

I pat the seat next to me, motioning for her to join me. She stumbles over, popcorn bowl in hand. 

“How’s the big boy doing?”

“Uh, Fore? He’s been pretty happy since I got home,” she says, sitting herself down on the couch right next to me.

“Where is he?”

“Fore!” Jill calls out, getting a quick response of a little trill coming from the bedroom.

I chuckle. Putting one arm around Jill, I give her a kiss on the cheek. She almost immediately blushes a little. Basically, we’ve both moved past the awkward stage, but she’s obviously kept some of it. Because she’s her.

“Dana?”

“Yeah?” I shovel some popcorn into my mouth.

“I’m horny,” she says abruptly.

“Damn, okay.” I snicker a little. “Want me to help with that, I’m guessing?”

“Mhm.”

I glance over to the bedroom. We’re not going in there, that’s for sure. It’s already been claimed by the king of the house, Fore. Anyways, the door’s almost closed, and Fore probably won’t move from his loaf position for another 20 minutes. So, in conclusion, we’re good.

“Dana, can you get the strap from the bedroom? It’s yours after all,” Jill asks me.

“Sure, hon.” I leave the living room to find my dick. Where is it? Oh, we have that box now. Right. Might as well get the lube too. We’re really gonna need that. 

I sit back down on the couch as soon as I’m back in the living room.

“Dana, take my shirt off,” she orders me, but not in a rude way.

“Of course,” I reply, and remove her shirt as she asked. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, of course, because she’s at home and she doesn’t need to. Damn. I love her small titties. They’re so fucking cute. I start sucking on her right nipple, and I bite softly after a few seconds. She gasps, and buries her face in my hair. Probably to stop herself from making any more noise. Jill gives me a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I give her another little nibble on the skin above.

“Mm.” Jill vocalizes at me. I stop, bringing my head up.

“You good?” I ask her.

“Very.” She gives me a little smile as I push her down into the couch, pinning her down with my arm. Grabbing my tie, she pulls me down for a kiss. Jill bites my lower lip. I kiss her harder in response. She moans into my mouth and wraps her hand up my back, grasping my shoulder. I then start grinding my thigh into her, which she seems to really like. She’s getting hot. Suddenly, Jill breaks the kiss.

“-- Dana -- please,” she says between breaths. This girl can barely compose herself. In a good way, of course. Just what I want.

“Mhm? Anything you need?”

“Ff -- fuck me, -- please,” she begs. 

“Aw, how adorable.” I tease. I ruffle her hair, then get up from the couch to put my dick on. But first, I have to tease her even more. It’s too much fun. Slowly, I take off my tie and shirt, keeping on my sports bra. I stretch, acting like she’s not watching. I then take off my pants and put my leather harness on over my boxers. After putting the dildo in, I pull the straps tight.  _ Always good to make sure. _ I give my dick a little stroke just to make my girlfriend even more horny. 

“Dana. Please, now.” Oh, she’s really wanting it now.

“Mm, yeah. Sure, just wanted to make you wait.”

“You’re an asshole,” she retorts, flipping me off.

“That I am.” I climb back onto the couch, getting onto her. Surprise surprise! Her panties were already off. She really is that aroused. All the better for the both of us. I flip her over so she’s laying on her stomach.

“So you’re planning to put it in my ass? Nice,” Jill remarks as I lube up my cock. 

“Yep. I mean, I couldn’t put it anywhere else, really.” I finish my preparations, and I slowly slide the dildo into her. “Is this good?”

“Yes, Dana-- mm!” Her saying my name was cut off by a soft moan. Good, she’s liking it. I go further in, and start slowly thrusting.

“How’s this?” I check in with her.

“Just great!” Jill said excitedly, like she was tense, but still enjoying every second of it.

“Good, can I go faster?”

“Please!” She calls out, desperate for me. I thrust into her a little faster in response. Jill moans more and more, but still quietly. It’s good for me to hear that I’m doing well. My hands make their way onto her waist for more leverage, and I get a loud moan from her. 

“You like that?” I tease.

“Fuuuck yooou,” she groans, her words blending into her pleasured sighs. I grip her hips tighter, and start to slow down. “Hey, what was that for?” Jill hisses in frustration.

“Oh, you know,” I chirp back at her.

“Go fucking harder!” She almost yells while speaking, I find it quite impressive to be honest. Jill really is frustrated, I guess.

“Alright, alright, but only if you ask nicely,” I say, giggling.

“Dana please fuck me harder.” Jill speaks without any pauses, almost begging. I growl back and roll my hips, fucking her deeper. She gives out another loud moan, shivering with delight. I grin upon hearing her, just the sound turning me on.

Jill responds by moaning, loud, with a shiver. I hold her harder, which she seems to like by how much louder she’s being. 

“P-please, please, choke me,” Jill stutters out.

“Yes, my love.” I put one hand around her neck lightly and she starts shaking.

“More,” is the only word she can get out. I take the hint and squeeze harder, getting a whimper out of her pretty mouth. I increase how hard I’m fucking her, slowly, but still enough for her to notice a difference. I get more whimpers from her, and the occasional little whisper of ‘please’ or ‘more’ or ‘yes’. I reach one hand into her hair and pull back lightly, making her moan out. It was strangely surprising.

“Dana! Agh, I’m going to come soon!” She whines, immediately burying her face in the couch after, most likely to muffle her loud noises. I just make a little growl, and Jill moans louder, her words barely audible. I feel her underneath me starting to shake, and she cums with a yelp all over the couch. Luckily, it’s leather, and will wipe off easily. 

As she comes down from her orgasm, Jill breathes hard. I pull out of her and she crawls to my side, nuzzling into my shoulder.

“Thank you Dana,” she mumbles.

“Of course,” I respond, kissing her on the forehead. 

“We’re sleeping here tonight,” Jill demands as I stand up to get a cloth to clean off her cum. “Hey! What are you doing!?” 

“I need to clean you up, yeah? And, there’s no way the little beastie will let us have our bed once he’s comfortable.” I get a little paper towel from the kitchen and clean off her mess, lifting her up slightly. Once I’m finished, I lay back down with her.

“Stupid furball.”

“ _ Fore _ -ball,” I correct her. Jill laughs, and cuddles into me as we slowly fall asleep together.


End file.
